


If You Aren't Present

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Where are you, Hotaru? It's time for a snack,'' Michiru said as she wandered within her home.





	If You Aren't Present

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

''Where are you, Hotaru? It's time for a snack,'' Michiru said as she wandered within her home. She looked into almost every room. Michiru found Hotaru playing near new stuffed animals in her bedroom. ''Are you hungry?'' Hotaru never replied. After shrugging, Michiru approached treats. 

''Save treats for me, Michiru-mama.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
